


Always Change to Remain

by Settiai



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: percy_ficathon, F/M, HP: Epilogue Compliant, Infidelity, Multi, One Shot, Post-Canon, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-01
Updated: 2007-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-03 04:06:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never expected the world to change so quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Change to Remain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anna_liisaslyth](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=anna_liisaslyth).



> Originally written for the Percy Weasley Ficathon 2007.

"Good morning, Mr. Weasley. Ready to enter the dragon's lair?"

As the dark-haired Auror standing beside the wrought-iron gates grinned at him, Percy Weasley got the distinct impression that it was actually a barely concealed smirk. He nodded politely at the Auror despite his suspicion, but he remained silent as the gates opened just enough for him to walk through. He could see Malfoy Manor at the end of the drive he was walking along, growing larger as he drew closer.

The apprehension he had been feeling for the past week - ever since Minister Shacklebolt had given him his orders - seemed to intensify with every step he took. He couldn't help but wonder yet again if he had made the right decision. It had seemed like a good idea at the time, perhaps even a chance to erase some of the mistakes he had made in the past. Percy was starting to wonder, however, if he was just digging himself deeper into the hole he had fallen into years earlier.

Behind him, a loud screech filled the air. Percy spun around, wand already in hand before he realized that it was nothing more than one of the white peacocks that the Malfoys kept. His cheeks reddened as he quickly put away his wand and turned back toward the manor. When he saw that both of the Aurors guarding the house had pulled out their wands as well, he felt some of his embarrassment fade.

He continued onward, pausing uncomfortably in front of the firmly closed main door. The Auror standing beside it, a woman with short blonde hair who looked vaguely familiar, smiled at him. "Good morning, Percy," she said.

Percy didn't have a clue whom she was, but he had the sinking feeling that he had probably spent seven years at Hogwarts with her. "Good morning," he replied, hoping with all his might that he didn't look as confused as he felt.

She shook her head, obviously reading him like a book. "The name's Regina Smith," she said, her mouth quirking as she glanced over at the door. It swung open, revealing the brightly lit main hallway of the manor. "Mrs. Malfoy should be expecting you."

He swallowed and shot her a tight smile before making his way into the house. The moment that he passed through the entryway, the door slid shut behind him with an ominous thud. Percy stood there silently, his gaze quickly moving over the room. He couldn't help but feel as if he was in one of the Muggle museums he had visited several years earlier rather than a home where people lived; nothing in the entire entrance hall could have been made in the current century.

After a few seconds, Percy frowned. While the room was still lavishly decorated in comparison to the Burrow, empty spots on shelves and tables seemed to confirm the rumors he had heard about Lucius Malfoy's account at Gringotts being frozen until the end of his sentence. Before he had a chance to ponder that realization, movement at the top of the staircase caught his eye. He turned his attention to the figure standing there, watching intently as Narcissa Malfoy gracefully made her way downstairs.

Percy did his best to keep his face blank as she made her way toward him. He could practically hear his father's voice, every single insult or curse Arthur had ever made in reference to the Malfoys echoing in his mind. Yet again, he wondered what could have possibly made him agree to the Minister's request.

Narcissa purposely didn't meet his eyes as she came to a stop in front of him, and he frowned. He hadn't expected her to be happy having him in her home, especially since he was a Weasley, but open contempt was a little much.

_"She saved my life."_

Percy shook his head, forcing his focus back to the present. He remembered the trial just a few days earlier, with Harry Potter's voice quiet yet determined as he defended the Malfoy family. Everyone in the wizarding world knew that the only reason the entire family hadn't been sent to Azkaban for the rest of their lives was because the Boy Who Lived had spoken up for them. The past was the past, and the Minister himself had given him a job to do.

"Mrs. Malfoy," he said, giving her a half bow more out of habit than anything else. "My name is Percy Weasley."

She regarded him coolly. "My jailer."

Percy cleared his throat. "Hardly," he replied dryly. "That description is more suitable for the Aurors outside than for me."

Narcissa gave a very unladylike snort, catching him completely by surprise, before finally meeting his gaze. "If you don't consider yourself to be my jailer, Mr. Weasley, then why exactly do you think you're here?"

"To be honest?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "My presence here is more for your benefit than anything. There is one reason and one reason only that you were allowed to stay here instead of being sent to Azkaban with your husband, and that is because Harry Potter himself stood up for you at the trial."

She shook her head, her eyes flashing. "So instead I'm a prisoner in my own home," she said angrily, "not even allowed to keep my wand until my sentence is over and required to have a Ministry official-" she let out a cold laugh at that "-stay in my home with me because I'm not allowed to use even the most basic magic. My own son is not even allowed to visit me unless he gets permission from the Minister of Magic himself, and my husband has been locked away like a criminal."

"Your husband has been sentenced to eighteen months in Azkaban, Mrs. Malfoy," Percy replied matter-of-factly. "Considering his crimes, that's barely even a slap on the wrist."

Her mouth pursed into an angry frown. "I saw what he was like after spending time in Azkaban before," she said, her voice icy. "A slap on the wrist is not the phrasing I would use."

"I suspect it will be a different place with Aurors as guards instead of Dementors," Percy said wryly.

Narcissa's frown told him that she thought otherwise, but she didn't reply to his statement. Instead she looked at him closely, her gaze traveling all the way from his head to his feet. He forced himself to remain still and not give into the urge to shuffle uncomfortably at her scrutiny.

"Tell me, Mr. Weasley." Her frown slowly turned into an icy smile. "Why were you chosen to be my liaison to the magical world for the next eighteen months?"

He pointedly met her gaze. "The Minister thought I was most suited for the task."

"Is that so?" Narcissa's smile grew even colder. "My son told me that it was because your own family and the other former members of the so-called Order of the Phoenix still don't trust you. You _are_ the one who abandoned them for almost three years, are you not?"

She laughed as Percy's smile faded, pleased with herself. Then she snapped a finger, and a hesitant-looking house elf appeared at her feet. "This wretched creature is called Tilly, and she's from Hogwarts," she said, not even glancing down. "I believe that Headmistress McGonagall sent her to be of service to you. She has been ordered to follow directions given only by you, so she can show you to your room."

Without saying another word, Narcissa spun around and swept back up the stairs. Percy just stood there, intently watching her as she disappeared from his sight. He felt disturbingly off-balance, fairly certain that he had missed something important in their conversation but uncertain as to what.

He finally sighed and glanced down at the house elf at his feet. She stared up at him with wide eyes. "Let's see if my trunk has arrived."

*

He had only been staying in Malfoy Manor for three weeks, but Percy already thought that he was going to lose his mind. If he hadn't been allowed to take daily strolls out on the grounds, visiting with the Aurors stationed around the manor, he was certain that insanity would have claimed him within in the first few days. As it was, the manor felt almost like a tomb. He and Narcissa Malfoy avoided each other whenever possible, and she had purposely gone out of her way to make certain that she didn't have to stoop as low as to ask him for help.

Percy knew that he shouldn't be surprised. The Minister had warned him that his job would be more for the benefit of the public than anything else. While he was ostensibly there to be a magical crutch for the wandless Narcissa, in actuality his presence in the manor was for the Ministry's benefit. Of course, he couldn't help but wonder from time to time if it was nothing more than an excuse to keep him at a distance. He chuckled. "Merlin knows I'm not the most popular person in the world right now."

Letting out a tired sigh, Percy dropped down on his bed and picked up the stack of letters he had laid there earlier. He loved his family, and he felt an overwhelming sense of relief that they were willing to draw him back into the fold. He still had to admit that getting letters almost daily from every single one of his siblings - not to mention his parents - was already beginning to get old.

Well, almost every single one of his siblings.

Percy frowned, well aware that letters from George were going to be a rarity. The others kept assuring him that his younger brother was getting on with his life the best that he could, but Percy couldn't help but wonder if that was really the case. Something just felt... off.

The sound of glass shattering suddenly echoed down the hall. Percy was on his feet and out the door before he even realized what he was doing. He stopped for just a second in front of Narcissa's door, hesitating. Then he grabbed the handle - slightly surprised to find it unlocked - and pushed the door open.

He couldn't help but stand frozen in the doorway for just a second.

Narcissa stood in front of a shattered mirror, fading tear streaks on her face. There was a hairbrush lying on the ground near her feet; she'd obviously thrown it. Large shards of glass littered the carpet, but her gaze remained on the fractured remains still hanging on the wall. Her hand clutched her left arm tightly, and Percy blanched when he saw that blood streamed steadily through her taut fingers. Fred's face flashed in his mind, his eyes staring blankly into nothingness.

Pounding footsteps hurrying up the stairs snapped Percy out of his reverie, and he quickly stepped back into the hall. Peter Hartnell, the Auror stationed inside the manor during the night hours, was hurrying toward him. "It's fine," Percy said, waving him off. "I'll deal with it."

The Auror shot Percy an incredulous look but didn't argue as he turned and headed back down the stairs. Percy turned and hurried into the room. Narcissa was still standing there, not even crying anymore.

He made his way over to her, gently pulling her hand away from her bleeding arm. She let out a startled sound, but she didn't argue as he pulled out his wand and muttered a quiet incantation. Percy knew that he wasn't a mediwizard by any stretch of the imagination, but he had thought it pertinent to learn at least a few basic healing spells.

Once the cut was no longer bleeding, Narcissa jerked away from him. She stared down at the blood that covered her arm, her face growing pale. She carefully avoided meeting his gaze. "Thank you." Her voice not quite sincere but it lacked its usual biting sarcasm. "I should go clean up."

He stared as she slipped from the room, his eyes lingering on the doorway for long moments after she disappeared. Then he shook his head and glanced down at the glass that lay all over the carpet with a sigh. "Tilly," he said, snapping his finger. The house elf appeared with a loud crack. "Let's get this glass up."

*

"Percy!"

Percy's eyes snapped open, and the book he had been reading slipped from his lap to the floor with a loud thump. He glanced wildly around the room, still half-asleep and almost convinced that he had imagined someone calling his name. Then he saw the flames in the fire, a familiar face staring at him wearing a panic-stricken expression.

He pushed himself out of the chair he had been sitting in and hurried over to the fireplace, hurriedly dropping down to his knees. "Charlie?" he asked, a sinking feeling in his stomach. "What it is? What's wrong?"

Even distorted by the flames, Charlie's distress was obvious as it took him a second to gather himself enough to answer. "You need to get to St. Mungo's," he finally choked out.

"Why?" A million thoughts raced through Percy's head. "What happened? And to who?"

Charlie looked away for a second, and Percy couldn't tell if he was talking to someone behind him or wiping his eyes. Either way, he felt a surge of panic. "Charlie?"

"It's George," Charlie said, looking back toward him. "He tried to... that is..."

Percy felt his heart stop for just a second. "Is he...?"

"They think we found him in time."

Letting out a shaky breath, Percy sent up a silent prayer to any deities that might be passing by. "I'll be there in just a minute," he said, already standing up. "I just have to let one of the Aurors outside know that I'm leaving."

Charlie nodded, his face disappearing almost instantly.

Percy hurried toward the front door, barely even noticing Narcissa as he pushed past her in the hallway. He threw open the front door, and Regina hurried over. "Is there a problem?" Her gaze drifting curiously behind him to where he assumed Narcissa was still standing.

"I have a family emergency," Percy replied. "I'll be back as soon as I can, but..."

The Auror was already waving her hand. "Go," she said firmly, "we'll take care of things here."

Without another word, he Apparated away.

*

Percy didn't even know what time it was when he slunk wearily through the front doors of Malfoy Manor and started up the stairs. He suspected that it was an ungodly hour considering that it was pitch black outside and the looks that the Aurors on duty had given him on his return. If he was perfectly honest with himself, however, he didn't care one bit.

"Is everything fine with your family?"

He gasped, spinning around before he realized that it was Narcissa. She stood in the doorway of her room, and if he didn't know any better, he would have thought she looked concerned. As it was, he wasn't in the mood for whatever game she was playing.

Percy let out a hoarse laugh, well aware that it was very close to turning into a hysterical one. "Fine isn't exactly how I'd put it," he said softly, "considering that one of my younger brothers tried to kill himself."

There was no denying the flash of sympathy that appeared on Narcissa's face. "You lost one of your brothers, didn't you?" she murmured. "During the Battle of Hogwarts?"

He stared at her a moment before slowly nodding. "Fred," he replied. "One of the twins. He had just turned twenty."

Narcissa reached out and gently touched his arm; it took all of his restraint not to shy away from the unexpected contact. "I assume it was the other twin who..."

Percy nodded.

She sighed. "You may not believe me," she said, "but I truly am sorry. There were very few who didn't lose family during the final battle."

For the first time, Percy saw genuine compassion in her eyes. He had a moment of confusion - completely uncertain what to think of her unexpected reaction - before the meaning behind her words sunk in.

"Your sister was trying to kill mine," he said, his tone a little colder than he had planned. He pulled his arm out of her grip. "I'm not sorry that my mother killed her."

Narcissa's eyes darkened as she turned and stepped back into her room, slamming the door behind her. Percy felt his anger drain away and quickly turn into remorse, and he almost knocked on the door to apologize. His hand froze several inches away from the wood, and he shook his head before turning and heading back toward his own room.

*

Percy's head felt like it was going to explode.

He groaned and reached up to rub his aching temples. His hands felt heavy and clumsy, like they were weighted down, and he couldn't quite remember what was going on. Or where he was, for that matter.

A few feet away from him, someone made a soft "tut, tut, tut" sound.

Percy forced his eyes open, grimacing at the bright light that seemed to bombard him from every direction. The mattress he was laying on suddenly dipped down and something cool was laid over his eyes. "This should help," a soft voice said.

The voice was familiar, but it still took Percy several seconds to place it. "Mrs. Malfoy?" he asked doubtfully.

She let out a quiet laugh, and then he felt her place her hands on his shoulders. "You need to sit up for a moment," she said. "I have something for you to drink that should make you feel a little better."

The cloth slipped from his face as he sat up, and Narcissa carefully pushed a cold glass to his lips. Percy grimaced at the taste of the bitter liquid inside, but he'd had enough hangovers to know that it would be worse not to drink it.

Percy felt his worst symptoms disappear almost instantly. He reached out and grabbed Narcissa's wrist just long enough to pull the glass away, letting go as quickly as he could. While he felt a flicker of surprise that she had come into his room, the only hint of emotion he allowed on his face was a quirked eyebrow. "I'm surprised you had any of that particular potion."

"One of your brothers dropped it by earlier," she replied, shaking her head. A few loose strands of hair slipped down in her face, and Percy realized with a start that she hadn't even brushed it yet. "Apparently he knows you very well."

Percy snorted, which he immediately regretted as another wave of pain shot through his head. He's almost forgotten that the potion didn't take care of everything. "That would be a first."

Narcissa ignored him. "He also asked me to pass along the word that George - I assume that's the twin you mentioned last night? - woke up this morning and is doing very well."

Any hint of amusement faded as memories from the night before flooded back. Narcissa, seeming to sense his mood, pushed herself off the bed and started toward the door. "I'll let you get some rest."

Percy bit his lip as she walked away, suddenly feeling even guiltier than he had the night before. "I'm sorry," he blurted out. "I mean, for what I said last night."

Narcissa paused and turned back toward him, surprise on her face for just a second before she nodded. "I know," she said quietly.

*

_"Join me for dinner?"_

Percy picked at his food, glancing at the dining room doors every few minutes. He had been waiting for almost twenty minutes, and he could feel his impatience building. The letter he had gotten from the Minister earlier in the evening - _keep up the good work, Weasley, and we'll find a place for you in the Ministry once your assignment is over_ \- had already put him in a less than charitable mood. He had suspected from the beginning that he had been given this assignment so that they wouldn't have to deal with him for another eighteen months, but it was something else entirely to have the Minister of Magic actually confirm it.

He sighed. Over the past few months, he and Narcissa had been sharing their evening meal together almost daily. The house elves had all assured him that their mistress hadn't eaten anything yet tonight, so he couldn't quite figure out why she hadn't joined him. Even though he knew it was irrational, it felt almost like a betrayal.

After a few more minutes, he gave up and shoved his chair away from the table. He slowly made his way up the stairs, pausing in front of Narcissa's closed door. Then he knocked, hesitantly at first, but quickly becoming stronger.

There wasn't any sound from the other side of the door, but after a few seconds it slowly opened. Once he stepped inside, though, Narcissa turned and walked toward the window. There was a sad look on her face, and Percy got the impression that she had been standing there staring out at the grounds until he had disturbed her.

"Mrs. Malfoy?"

She let out a quiet laugh that almost sounded like a sob. "You've been living in my home for over seven months," she said. "I think it would be safe for you to call me Narcissa, Mr. Weasley. Percy."

Percy hesitated for just a second before nodding. "I could do that... Narcissa."

Narcissa sighed and glanced back at him. "Do you know how long it's been since someone called me by my name?"

Even though he had a fairly decent idea, Percy just shook his head.

"Lucius did, when we said our goodbyes," she said, her voice growing even softer as she turned back toward the window. "Before that, it was Bellatrix."

Percy couldn't help but clench his fist just a little.

Narcissa just laughed quietly, as if she could sense his reaction. "No matter what she did, she will always be my sister."

Percy let his fist unclench as he remembered Fred smiling at him, holding out his hand in forgiveness without even a second thought. _Well, you can't say fairer than that._

This time it was obvious when Narcissa's laugh turned into a choked sob. Percy bit his lip, uncertain how to act, before walking over and tentatively resting his hands on her shoulder. It surprised him to realize that she was actually several inches shorter than him, and he could easily wrap his arms around her if he wanted.

Not that he wanted to do anything of the sort.

"Today would have been her birthday."

Percy stilled, and Narcissa pulled away from his grip. She turned to face him, reaching up with her hand to wipe her eyes. Before he knew what he was doing, he leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers.

It started out almost chaste; just a reassurance that things would be fine in the end. Then, without warning, the kiss intensified. Percy wasn't sure which one of them started it, but he didn't argue as she kissed him back hungrily. Her hands scrabbled at his robes, and he felt more aroused than he had in years. He knew that....

"I can't do this." Percy pulled away. His face was flushed, but he managed to meet her gaze head-on. "You're married. This is just... you're married."

Narcissa stared at him, her expression unreadable. A few tendrils of hair had slipped down into her face, and Percy fought the urge to push them back for her. His face reddened even more. "I'm sorry," he said, shaking his head. "I need to go."

He turned and practically fled back to his own room.

*

Percy poured himself a cup of tea before joining Narcissa at the table. Her own cup lay forgotten as she read the letter held in her hands, and he couldn't help but notice just how pretty her smile was.

"Letter from your son?" he asked curiously.

Narcissa jerked, though she quickly tried to hide her reaction. "Yes," she replied, carefully placing the letter down. Then she picked up her cup and took a swallow of tea.

Percy couldn't help but grin slightly as she choked a bit, her face twisting at the freezing cold drink. Wordlessly, he pushed his own cup toward her. Narcissa shot him a thankful look as she picked it up and took a sip.

"Your letter?" he prompted after a minute or so had passed.

Narcissa shook her head and pushed the letter toward him. "Well, I'm sure it's nothing that you haven't already heard," she said. "Apparently the young Mr. Potter and my Draco have been making some appearances together, promoting harmony and such in the aftermath of the Dark Lord's fall."

Percy chuckled as he picked up the letter. "And they haven't killed each other yet?" he asked. "From what I've gathered from my younger siblings, there's no love lost between the two of them."

"I think that is putting it rather mildly." Narcissa smiled as she sipped Percy's tea. "Still, it's a new world. They may never be friends, but perhaps they will no longer have to be enemies."

He raised an eyebrow as he glanced at her. "Is that what you want?"

Narcissa stilled. "I just want what's best for my family," she finally said. Percy could see the wistfulness in her eyes. "That's all that I have ever wanted. I even betrayed the Dark Lord for them, so that the three of us could have a chance."

Percy ran his finger over the smooth parchment of the letter before holding it out for Narcissa to take. As he passed it back over, their fingers brushed for just a second. It felt like lightning striking.

*

"I'm surprised that you stayed here tonight."

Percy was sitting cross-legged on his bed, a book resting in his lap. At the sound of her voice, though, he looked up. He felt a rush of surprise go through him when he saw Narcissa standing in his doorway, her nightgown flowing around her legs. The white cloth was almost transparent, and it left very little to the imagination. He couldn't help but be reminded of a Veela, beautiful and achingly otherworldly. "Why is that?" he asked, shifting slightly so that the book in his lap would cover the erection he knew was coming.

She smiled at him, giving Percy the sinking feeling that she knew exactly why he had moved the book. Narcissa didn't say anything, though, as she made her way over to his bed; he moved over so that she would have room to sit down. "It's been a year since the final battle," she said. "I thought you would be at Hogwarts, celebrating with the crowds, or perhaps even at home with your family."

He chuckled. "To be perfectly honest, a lot of us lost too many people to really feel like celebrating."

Narcissa smiled at him; then she tentatively reached out to rest her hand on Percy's leg. He stilled for a moment, but he didn't pull away. "How is your brother doing? George, wasn't it?"

Percy stared at her. "He's doing as well as can be expected, I think." He slowly smiled. "It didn't hurt that the first thing Fred's fiancée did when she saw him a few months ago was slap him hard enough to leave a bruise. I think she might have even told him that Fred visited her in a dream and told her to do it."

Narcissa frowned, her hand squeezing his leg a little. "You never mentioned that your brother was engaged when he died."

Percy shrugged, trying not to react to her touch. "We didn't even know until months later. It was last-minute, right before the battle. Angelina almost didn't tell us."

She stared at him a few more seconds before leaning in, her hand still resting on his leg. Without even thinking, Percy leaned in for the kiss. He groaned as her hand shifted upward several inches, pushing the book out of his lap. After a long moment, however, his brain kicked in and he started to pull away.

Narcissa grabbed him before he could move too far, forcing him to meet her gaze. "Lucius would understand." She stared at him, unblinking. "He wouldn't want me to be alone."

Percy let out a shaky breath. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

Narcissa gave him another quick peck before rolling off the bed. She managed to pull her nightgown off in one fluid movement, quickly revealing to Percy that he had been right in thinking there wasn't anything underneath. He quickly started unbuttoning his own pajamas, his fingers fumbling slightly in his haste.

Before he managed even half of them, Narcissa dropped back down on the bed and kissed him again. She grabbed his hands, stopping him from fumbling with the buttons, and almost forcefully placed them on her hips. "Leave your clothes to me," she said, her eyes twinkling. "I'm sure you can come up with some more useful things to do with your hands."

"I could probably think of something," Percy replied, his hands slipping up to rub her breasts. They were smaller than he had expected but the perfect size for his hands; her nipples hardened almost instantly. "You're beautiful."

Narcissa stilled for just a moment. "You don't have to lie. I know that I'm an old woman compared to you."

Percy kissed one of her breasts, playing with the nipple for a second before moving back. "I don't lie," he said pointedly. Then he leaned in to kiss the other.

Narcissa let out a low moan and quickly turned her attention back to removing his clothes.

A long time later, a stray kick sent Percy's long-forgotten book shooting to the floor. Neither of them even noticed.

*

Percy chuckled as he leaned back in his chair, his gaze focused on the letter that he held in his hands.

"What, pray tell, is so amusing?" Narcissa asked as she glanced over the top of her _Daily Prophet_ with feigned disinterest.

He held up his letter. "It's a letter from my sister," he said, smirking just a bit. "She wanted to let me know how this year's Sorting went."

Narcissa slowly raised an eyebrow.

"It apparently caused quite an uproar," Percy continued, his gaze focused on her face as he waited to see her reaction. He waited until he saw the twitch at the corner of her right eye, a sure sign of impatience, before continuing. "A record number of Muggle borns and half-bloods were sorted into Slytherin."

She waited for a moment, as if wanting to make sure he didn't have anything else to add, before shaking her head. "For better or for worse, our world is changing," Narcissa said quietly. "How many times have I said that now?"

Percy stared at her for a moment, not even trying to hide his surprise as he tried to think of a suitable reply. She gave him a bittersweet smile and patted his hand before going back to her own reading.

He still couldn't think of anything to say.

*

Percy stood in the shadows on the far end of the room as he watched the Aurors lead Lucius Malfoy inside. Narcissa embraced him instantly. Percy had to look away as the two of them kissed for the first time in eighteen months. He felt like a voyeur and a jilted lover at the same time, and he honestly didn't know which was worse.

Finally, he looked back to nod at the two Aurors still standing inside the door. They both returned the nod before slipping outside, the door shutting firmly behind them. At the sound, Lucius and Narcissa finally drew away from each other.

"You should both be getting your wands back in a few days' time," Percy said, carefully avoiding meeting Narcissa's gaze. "Until then, I'm supposed to stay."

Lucius snorted. "Just in case we need your help?"

Percy didn't even bother to reply.

"We'll manage," Lucius continued, and it was obvious to Percy that he was being looked at with disdain. "Now if you'll excuse us, I'm taking my wife to bed."

He waited until the two of them were upstairs and their door shut behind them before making his way up to his own room. As he shut his own door behind him, Percy slowly turned around and took a good look at the place he had called home for the past year-and-a-half. For the first time, it really sunk in that he would be leaving once the Malfoys received their wands again. They would be free, their debt paid, and he... what would he be?

Percy sighed and grabbed a book off the nearest bookshelf. Without even glancing at the title, he flung himself on the bed and opened it to the first page. It was blank.

He blinked in surprise and turned a few more pages. Still nothing. He groaned as he quickly flipped through the entire book. "Just my luck," he muttered, "Out of all the books on the shelves, I grabbed the blank journal."

Shaking his head, Percy let the book drop to the floor as he lay down on the bed. He stared up at the ceiling for several minutes, trying to decide whether or not he wanted to try his luck again when it came to picking out a book to read. The sudden creak of his door startled him.

Percy blinked in surprise at the sound, and he quickly pushed himself up. The door swung open to reveal a half-dressed Lucius Malfoy standing there, shirtless, his trousers hanging loosely around his waist, and an unreadable look on his face.

"Can I help you?" Percy asked apprehensively. He carefully avoided looking at anything below Malfoy's face, and he desperately wished that he'd kept the blank journal in his lap instead of letting it drop to the floor.

After a few seconds, Narcissa pushed past her husband, similarly rumpled. She smiled encouragingly at Percy as Lucius wrapped one of his arms around her shoulders. "I told you that he would understand," she said softly. "You kept me sane."

Percy just kept staring.

Lucius didn't say anything, but Percy couldn't help but be drawn toward his eyes. Though Lucius's face was still expressionless, there was a warmth in his gaze that couldn't be denied.

Hesitantly, not quite able to believe what he was doing, Percy stood up and walked over to the Malfoys. Narcissa's gaze was focused on him, and he could practically hear her voice in his head. _Join us?_ He didn't even glance at her, though, instead keeping his attention focused solely on Lucius. Steeling himself, Percy held out his hand.

Lucius stared for a second before taking it into a firm handshake. A moment later, he lifted it to his lips. Then, as Narcissa reached out to grab both of their arms, Percy slowly smiled, heat flushing through him.

"Come to bed?" Narcissa asked, looking between the two of them.

Lucius nodded and glanced at Percy. "Yes?"

Percy smiled. "Yes."

It really was a new world.


End file.
